Nova and Stormfront Discuss the Rain Mission
Back to 2011 Logs Nova Black Stormfront Stormfront stands, looking at maps of the simulated area, projected over the main table. His vantage point has him looking way down on it, but he seems to be getting what he needs out of the simulation while waiting for the expected company after the meeting was requested. Nova Black enters the war room. She hasn't been in it, and seeing the projections of great Decepticon warriors fills her with a sudden surge of purpose. She salutes Stormfront respectfully, but can't quite keep her wings from twitching. The giant notes the entrance, pausing the projection and glancing down at Nova, paying the rest of the room little attention - he's been here before, and knew most of the warriors here and served with them, after all. "Greetings. So you wished to discuss the plans for the upcoming operation. Any other questions or concerns with the alterations, before that?" Nova Black shakes her head. "No, not really. Never thought I'd be leading a trine -- never thought I'd ever have considered being *in* a trine, though it looks like that's not really happening now. But the thing to focus on first is the mission." Her scarred optics narrow. "Especially when it's flying out in acid rain *on purpose.*" Stormfront nods once. "We will be, but my mission specs are designed around trying to limit damage and provide regular check ups for the fliers. And yes, the assignments and ranks are temporary, though all assignments are under watch." Nova Black looks down. "Wasn't talking about the temporary one just now," she mutters. Then she looks back up at Stormfront. "Limiting damage, huh? We're lucky, then. This is gonna hurt like slag no matter what. It's not like I haven't survived worse, but I've got the others to think about." She scowls, not sure whether to be proud she's been granted the responsibility, or irritated that she has to bother looking out for someone else. Stormfront nods. "I will be the primary flier exposed to the storm. I will fly all operatives out, then remain in a holding pattern in a central region while the seekers fly their patterns. After each individual pattern, they will return to me to be checked on by a medic - they are going to place a limited med bay on me for the purpose. Any seeker who gets a clear enough report will be sent back out to do the next stage." Nova Black whistles. "Nice." She chuckles softly at that last part. If it turns out that 'Warp can't take it, she'll have something to rib him about for weeks. Then again, keeping him in flying shape *will* at least partially be her responsibility... Stormfront restarts the simulation to show some of the intended work. "My trine, such as it is, will primarily be supervising the coming and goings, and logging flight reports. Regardless, if we stage it right, no one but myself will be exposed to the rain for any extended period. Additionally, medical is working on possible basic armor coatings and such to try and briefly mitigate the damage." Nova Black studies the simulation, clicking her wings as she examines it. "You've thought of quite a lot there, Stormfront." Her black lip plates turn up in a smirk. "Looks like all we'll have to worry about is the flying." A nod. "Tactics and flight simulations are an interest, obviously. This is just a little more advanced than most of the training sims I put trainees through. I am neither fast, nor maneuverable enought to do most of the flying - so I am trying to make your jobs as safe and easy as possible. I would prefer people return in reasonable shape." Nova Black chuckles. "Makes perfect sense to me. But don't worry too much about me. I've survived a bit. Getting corroded's creepier than getting shot half to the Pit, yeah, but it's all repairable as long as you're not dead." Stormfront considers, before answering, "I worry about all under my command. I do not want anyone 'toughing it out', because part of my intent with this is to limit the repairs needed afterward, and have the best fighters, such as yourself, ready for further assignments as soon as possible after this. If the Autobots were smart, or had spies, the time after this would be prime for an attack - so I am planning not just for the mission, but possible repercussions." Nova Black winces. "You've got a point. I hadn't thought about that." The massive shoulders shift in a hint of a shrug. "You weren't expected to, part of my job as flight commander. Which is part of the mission design - it might require some patience, more than some might like, but everyone should return in the best possible condition under the circumstances." Nova Black's engines rev. "Patience, huh? I'll do my best." She twitches her wings again. "Especially for the others. I might not like 'em, but they *are* my comrades." He nods. "Patience - deploy, perform one set of maneuvers, report back to me for a medical check up, which should finish just as the next unit is returning, go back out if you're clear... and then everyone report back for the ride back. As seeker work goes, relatively slow and steady, in the hopes of limiting the damage to all of you." Nova Black nods. "That I can do." She gives him a small grin. "And I'll do my best to make sure the others can, too, without too much trouble." Stormfront nods again. "Good, you have a difficult crew, but yes, make sure the others report back. I am hoping we can do this in three sets of maneuvers for each crew, so two check ups for each squad, as long as everyone is able to re-deploy." Nova Black fans out her wings in a gesture of determination. "Will do." Stormfront nods. "Good - I had no doubts. Any questions?" Nova Black is silent an uncharacteristically long moment. "Yeah. One. What happens after all this is over, and we all go back to the way things were before? Are you still gonna want those Seekers to escort you, or is everything different now that --?" She stops, her engines stalling. Stormfront shakes his head. "Nothing is different. If Megatron wishes me to take an active role in the field, I will require an escort, as I lack a great deal of finesse and maneuverability. When this is over, that plan will proceed." he replies, without hesitation. Nova Black nods. "It's probably for the best," she says, but the fast click of her wings and the dull roar of her engines indicate she's feeling more than she lets on. "I was never sure I'd belong in a trine." She looks up at his massive face. "I was always sure I wanted to fly with you. I still do. And I was always sure I liked Slip, but... I've lived all my life without the kind of bond she was looking for." She smiles wryly. "And like I said in that drill, I do obey orders. That won't ever change, unless I think someone's orders are flat-out harmful to the Empire. I don't think yours could ever be. Or hers. But I acted the way I did toward her that day because I thought I was helpin' her show off to you. I don't think I could've acted like I did during that drill for the rest of my damn life. It's just not who I am." Her optics flare. "And if there's one thing I know, it's who I am." Stormfront nods in response. "I understand, and appreciate your candor - and your faith in my orders. And believe me, I will be watching everyone's performance during this exercise. Eventually, if I am to take an active field role, I will need an escort... should I take it then, you're still potentially interested?" Nova Black nods. "I am. It's just -- the other Seekers. I'll serve with them. Under them, sure, if they outrank me and aren't slagging idiots. Over them if that's my right. But my spark is mine, and if they want to get close to it, it's not happening until I've served with them a while." A firm nod. "You were selected for that exercise because of who you were. You also respond well when the reasons for particular orders are explained to you. I would never expect anyone to not be themselves - and I'm far from helpless. There will be times anyone who flies with me needs to be able to work together, and understands the necessities of escort duty - but you've hardly disqualified yourself if you might like to fly under my command." Nova Black smiles, visibly relieved. "Thank you." She flares out her wings again. "And I'm still honored that someone who has served since the beginning wants me for this. Hell, back out in the middle of nowhere, I never expected I'd ever *meet* anyone like you, much less be seriously considered to serve with you." He tilts his head curiously. "Of course. And do not worry - under most circumstances, I try to use the best person for a job - training missions are sometimes designed to test people out of their element. Your duties would be expected to remain more fully within your specialties. As for meeting, well, someone like me - I am a soldier. I am not certain what else makes me stand out so from other old Decepticons." Nova Black grunts and shakes her head. She has no idea how to explain. Not without talking about things he probably knows, but that she'd rather not think about him knowing. Stormfront gestures casually. "As you like." he replies, clearly still not entirely comprehending, but letting it go for her comfort level. "I look forward to seeing you operate leading your trine." Nova Black nods, partially to confirm what Stormfront is saying and partially to hide the expression on her faceplates, which haven't yet smoothed back into unreadability. "Understood. I'll make something out of those two if it's the last thing I do." Which it might be, knowing them, she thinks. "You won't be with them too long, I'm certain. This assignment is temporary, after all. Then we can go back to considering longer term assignments." he replies. If he can read her expression from high above, he doesn't comment. Nova Black looks up again, smirking faintly. "Yeah, I know that. And I understand. Just saying I hope to do the Empire proud." Stormfront nods. "Of that, I have no doubt. Your motivation is appreciated, and there's good reasons you got a command, however temporary." Nova Black grins. "Thanks. Again." It's awkward for her to say, as it always is when she means it. "So -- are we finished here, or is there more I need to know before the mission?" Stormfront shakes his head. "No, if there's no questions, concerns or anything you would like to suggest, dismissed, with my thanks for the meeting." "Then I'll be going," Nova answers. She looks over at the holograms for a last long moment, her optics glowing brightly as she regards them. Then, without a word, she turns and leaves, her wings flared proudly behind her. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Stormfront's LogsCategory:Acid Rain TP